Zariel Brando
Zariel Brando "Hail The Late Father!" -Zariel Brando Praising Diego Zariel Brando, an English Priest Turned Vampire was born around 170 years ago, and became a vampire at the age of 20. He also wishes to integrate himself into society, just like his brother. He originally was a priest who had spread the word of christ to those whom he believed needed it the most. He now preaches the word of Diego, and how his exploits made him "The greatest man who ever placed his soles on this soil". He has a particular distaste for the Yakuza, and envies Coltrane Amazaki for his immense power. He is the most primal out of the "Demi-Gods", and wishes to become the most powerful out of them all. He is incredibly determined and strong, but has an insatiable thirst for power. So much so that most would call him Power Hungry. Despite his efforts, Zariel can't seem to get stronger, and has reached a stage of stagnance, where he can't grow anymore. He is a "Bloody Rock" (Vampire Rock Human), and has incredible skills in and out of combat. He attained his stand Via Devil's Palm. Abilities See [[Appetite for Destruction|'Appetite for Destruction']] Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Rock Skin: Zariel can harden his skin, to become a rock human hybrid, or can change his body to pure rock. Stand Abilities Consumption: The User can consume a stand, a creature, or an object in order to gain a singular aspect from them, such as one ability, or one body part, or one resistance, etc. (For example, eating a hawk to get giant wings, or eating a rhino to get a horn). The user cannot consume anything over 2 tons, as then the user will get full and will not be able to consume again for 2 hours. Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Stomach Dimension: Similarly to another stand called CREAM , Zariel Brando can eat himself, letting him exist in a whole other dimension within his stomach. this dimension is the same as the natural dimension, but no other life exists there except for him. Anywhere he moves in the stomach dimension, he will reappear wherever he moved in the real move once he eats himself in the normal dimension. Personality Zariel Is quite Power hungry and murderous, often threatening other's lives for in his everlasting pursuit for power and fulfillment. He believes that by taking the abilities of others, he can forge himself into the perfect being, allowing him access to infinite power.